Clouds
by LittleBrotherSocket
Summary: (Caution: Contains Spoilers!) The whole Napoleon incident has sort of blown over, and everything seems to be alright again, but Urbain knows Charlie better than that. (Fabulous announcement inside! Please read! ;D)


**Guess what, guys?! October is now officially Urbain Month! Wheeeewww! (Seriously, though, Urbain deserves his own month... so we gave him one.)**

**Now, I know it's just September, but I thought I'd get this out there, just to get people going. If you love Rhythm Thief, and if you love Urbain, then why not join in to get him out there? Let's show the world that HE IS IMPORTANT! Think about it! We never would've found the real Charlie if it weren't for him! He's amazing! Plus, he's STINKIN' ADORABLE! Seriously, guys. He's epic.**

**That said, here is the first installment in a random series of Urbainated (that's a thing now) stories! Enjoy!**

**(Oh! Shout out to gamergirl101 who co-founded this fabulous occasion! You're awesome! ^.^)**

**Setting: The week after Emperor's Treasure. Everything's back to normal...**

* * *

><p>The clouds drift by slowly, silently, flying happily across the clear, blue sky. They're so peaceful. It's kind of annoying, actually. There they go, floating along without a trouble in the world. I wish I could be a cloud, but here I am, stuck on the mess of earth that they call "Paris."<p>

I don't get it. Clouds are just... clouds-a million tiny drops of water that somehow joined together to form this clump of white, then decided to float aimlessly 'til the next rain storm comes around. Why are their lives so easy? They don't have to worry about parents, or school, or... people.

As if the world read my unfinished thought, here she comes, turning the corner as usual, acting like she doesn't expect to see me, her arch enemy, right here, where I always am, laying in the grass until she bothers to come around.

The sun shines in her golden-brown hair as she walks, her leather book bag hung on her shoulder. She's wearing that dress again-the salmon one with the white belt. I still don't get why they make her wear dresses to school (I know she doesn't either), but... I won't complain.

I stand now, preparing to meet my nemesis. Before I can call out my challenge, however, I stop. Something seems... different. It's like she really doesn't know I'm here. The distant look on her face as she meanders down the sidewalk... It's different than usual. On most days, I'm almost scared to challenge her. She's usually so confident and determined, but today... She's got something on her mind.

It doesn't take long to figure what it is.

Of course. It has only been a few days, after all. Everyone else seems to have forgotten.

Paris was almost destroyed.

The image comes racing back into my head. Charlie. She helped save Paris, along with her "sworn enemy," Phantom R. Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn, partially in jealousy (I can't help feeling that Phantom R's taken my place), and partially from the memory of her barely escaping from that floating structure as it collapsed. To tell the truth... I was terrified.

I can't imagine what _she_ must have been feeling...

"Hey, Charlie!"

She turns, her thoughts interrupted.

"Come over here!" I don't exactly mean to sound nice, but part of me wants to be a little nicer than normal. I think she needs that right now.

The little mark of surprise on her face is almost encouraging.

She walks over, straightening her shoulders, lifting her chin, and gradually quickening her step.

Am I imagining it, or did she just wipe away a tear?

"What?"

Well, her voice hasn't lost any of its sting, that's for certain.

Clearing my throat, I smirk, proceeding with the usual flow of conversation. "I challenge you to a shoot-out, Charlie Vegier. Prepare to get creamed."

Rolling her eyes, she groans. "Really, Urbain? Why? You know you can't beat me."

Man... She's not even joking today.

"Do I? Do I really? Well," I drop the ball on the ground in front of me, smiling playfully, "let's find out."

In answer, she throws her bag to the ground, a snarl crossing her lips.

Our gazes meet for a second, a flash of fire sparkling in her eye as her jaw tightens. Before I know it, she's dashing down the field, dribbling the ball like a pro-like a Charlie.

I rush after her, running with all my strength to catch her. Charlie may be fast, but I can keep up with her. I'm at her side in a moment, our strides almost in sync as she heads for the net.

As she goes in for the kick, I take one more step, then leap to block the ball. Things move into slow motion as her foot makes impact, sending the swirl of black and white straight towards me. Apparently, it wasn't straight enough.

It flies right over my head, and I land with a "thud" on the grass.

"Dang it, Charlie..."

"Ha," she laughs, hardly panting. "I win again."

I lift myself to my feet, brushing the grass and dirt from my clothes. "Whatever, Charlie."

She smiles a real, triumphant, genuine smile.

There we go. That's the Charlie I know and... strongly dislike.

"Don't expect it to last."

"Oh, trust me," she smirks. "It will."

Almost accidentally, I stick my hand out to shake hers. Both of us are confused at first, but she accepts, much to my relief, and we shake hands like true rivals.

"To be fair," she says, a small hint of kindness in her voice, "you've gotten... better."

That's it. I can just feel the burning in my cheeks as I blush. (Please don't notice. Please don't notice.)

"Of course," she chuckles, "there's no way you could have gotten any worse, so it's only natural."

With the last laugh in her pocket once again, she throws her bag over her shoulder and walks away for her daily visit with Firmin.

"Laugh while you can, Charlie!" (Really. Please keep laughing. I kinda like it.)

I look up at the clouds, hanging quietly in the air as if they had stopped to watch the scene. They look amused.

"Stupid clouds."

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeew! Random fanfic for the win! (Seriously, though, I totally ship those two... ^o^)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please participate in Urbain month! It's awesome! ;D**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


End file.
